Pesadelo em Família
by DCF
Summary: Porque a gente se fode mas se diverte. Brincadeira, a gente só se fode mesmo. RIPAGEM


**(Cissy: Dá uma lida nos Comentários Adicionais)**

**Nome: **Pesadelo em Família (Férias em família)

**Arquivada em: **"Coisas nonsense"

**Funcionários Ativos: **Cissy e Jéss.

**Status: **Incompleta mas completíssima. (É quando a pessoa exclui a fic e a gente é obrigada a fechar a fic)

**Classificação: **T – Terrível/Tosco.

**Número da ficha: **0006.

**Comentários adicionais:** "Bom gente, essa foi a primeira fic a ser ripada pelo DCF. Daí a autora viu e simplesmente veio meter o pau com as amigas. Bom, eu não li metade das reviews. Apagamos a fic daqui e ela apagou a fic. Se não sabe brincar, apenas não desça para o play; vamos postar os capítulos que já tínhamos ripados aqui. Não adianta virem xingar, não xingaremos e tampouco ligaremos. Na verdade, obrigada por aquilo. Tínhamos conseguido mais de 20 reviews em três dias e na nossa primeira ripagem, a gente pode 8)" Cissy

**ID da fic: **Foi excluída.

: Autor:Cecilia Visconti Rated: T [Jess: de Trasgo 8D] - Humor/Romance - Rose W. & Scorpius M. [Jess: Julieta e Romeu do fandom] - Reviews: 12

Trailer (Resumo): [Jess: lição de casa para ficwriters iniciantes: 1)Trailer de fic só fica legal na sua mente, não tente desperdiçar um capítulo com isso. É para apresentar a história q serve o SUMÁRIO abaixo do link da fic ;)]

Férias em Família(s) [Jess: não precisava desse "s" querida, não importa se é mais de uma família. Fikdik]

Tudo pode acontecer quando juntamos vários adolescentes em um mesmo hotel...

Apresentando... OS PAIS...

Harry Potter:

- Essa viagem não vai dar certo. **[Jess: essa fic tb não…] ****[Cissy: Boa, Jess.]**

Rony Weasley:

- Hermione, e se o avião cair? **[Cissy: Graças a Deus, aí eu não tenho que ler essa fic inteira.]**

Draco Malfoy:

- Parece que tem alguém morrendo. **[Jess: provavelmente o leitor…de tédio. Precisa mesmo desse "trailer"?] ****[Cissy: Quanta calma, Draco! Não se preocupe pessoal, só tem alguém morrendo! Apenas.]**

Gina Potter:

- Por que você espancou o garoto? **[Jess: uma pitada de suspense para vc ler o próximo capítulo, sacaram a jogada publicitária?] ****[Cissy: "Deveria ter matado..."]**

Hermione Weasley:

- A gente já conversou sobre isso, querido. **[Cissy: "Nada de sexo antes dos 17."]**

Astoria Malfoy:

- O que você tem em mente, senhor Malfoy? **[Cissy: Huuum, você não vai querer saber, Astorinha.]**

Apresentando... OS FILHOS...

James Sirius Potter:

- Como matar aquela maldita gata do zelador. **[*Jess ligando para a Sociedade Protetora dos animais*] ****[Cissy: CHAMA O IBAMA! CHAMA O IBAMA!]**

Alvo Severus Potter:

- Finalmente eles vão falar o que estão aprontando.

Lílian Luna Potter:

- Quantas vezes eu já não lhe disse que eu não gosto de ser chamada de pequena? **[Cissy: Awwwn, ti fofuxa! Já está virando mocinha!]**

Rose Weasley:

- Mamãe, nós não vamos morrer. **[Cissy: Estou no testamento?]**

Hugo Weasley:

- Vamos dizer que eu quis fazer umas experiências. **[Cissy: Imagino quais sejam...]**

Scorpius Malfoy:

- Ô inteligência rara. **[Cissy: Verdade, a autora tem uma inteligência bem limitada. Leiam sobre os personagens e verão.)**

Britney Malfoy: **[Jess: percebam a quantidade de Mary Sue e Gary Stu q tem nessa fic...] ****[Cissy: Ops, i dit it again!)**

- Que sonserino corajoso você, hein? **[Cissy: Macho, macho man **** ]**

Tom Mackney:

- Quando nós partimos? **[Cissy: Espero que logo...]**

Lindsay Peterson:

- James Potter, nós vamos fazer o que seus pais determinarem.

Claire Lancy:

- O ódio e o amor são sentimentos muito próximos, andam de mãos dadas. **[Cissy: Hmm, profundo.. –n]**

Juntem todos os filhos numa viagem e teremos muitas confusões...

- O que é isso Rose? – Perguntou Hugo com receio sobre a saúde mental da irmã.

- A minha dança da vitória. **[Jess: pior coisa da Nova Geração é q não tem como saber a personalidade deles, ai sai coisas como essa: Rose fazendo dança da vitória] ****[Cissy: Concordo Jess. O pior ainda está por vir, minha cara...]**

- Patética – disse Hugo rindo. **[Cissy: Tão patética quanto a fic.]**

- Hugo, você é muito novo para isso – disse Hermione.

- Eu só disse que ia dormir no mesmo quarto que ela – disse fazendo cara de anjo – E aí? Pode? **[Cissy: SAFADIIIIINHO!]**

Chegou perto, tomou fôlego, foi até o ouvido da tal pessoa e... **[Jess: da tal pessoa? A autora não sabia na hora quem colocar como ouvinte ou é pra fazer jogo do "adivinha quem é?"] ****[Cissy: Querida autora, você foi tão clara! Vou consultar minha bola de cristal e já volto.]**

- ACORDA! – Berrou com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir. **[Cissy: Que filho da puta, Gzuz.]**

- LÍLIAN LUNA POTTER – gritou Harry – O QUE UM PACOTE DE CAMISINHAS ESTÁ FAZENDO NA SUA MALA? **[Jess: momento crucial em que o bom leitor decide se vai MESMO se submeter a essa fic] ****[Cissy tem um AVC.] [Cissy ressuscita.] [Cissy: Querida autora, tem certeza que a garota chorona que queria ir para Hogwarts é a mesma Lilly que leva camisinhas na mala? HELLOW, SENSO, CADÊ VOCÊ?]**

Tudo isso e muito mais só na fic: Férias em Família(s). **[Jess: *chuta o "s" entre parênteses*] ****[Cissy se preparando mentalmente entre colchetes.]**

Não percam essa hilariante história com personagens que você já conhece e personagens que você ainda vai conhecer. **[*Jess bancando narrador da Sessão da Tarde* "Você vai dar muitas gargalhadas com esta galerinha que vai aprontar todas na sua telinha, nessas férias do barulho!"] **

Breve só aqui na Feb. **[Jess: Onde? Q? Me perdi, juro .] ****[Cissy: Feb= Fuja **_**que**_** é bosta.]**

Beijos,

Cecília Potter ;** **[Cissy: XOXO.]**

CAPÍTULO 1 **[Jess: não se enganem, a fic ainda não começou. Nossa querida autora não sabe descrever personagens durante a história e resolveu testar nossa paciência colocando a ficha dos personagens antes de finalmente começar a fic. Why?]**

Férias em Família(s)

Weasley – Rose, Hugo, Hermione e Rony.

Potter – Harry, Gina, Alvo, James e Lílian.

Malfoy – Scorpius, Britney, Draco e Astoria.

P.O. – Tom Mackney, Claire Lancy e Lindsay Peterson. **[Jess: que bom que ela avisou, já estava jogando meus livros fora porque não tinha esses personagens –not] **

Personagens:

Rose Weasley – 14 anos. Grifinória. Ruiva, cabelos ondulados, olhos azuis, baixinha e muita bonita, com muito peito (seu primo James que vive dizendo isso) **[Jess: Q espécie de primo vive falando isso? Comentar uma vez já é tenso, ficar falando sempre então...]**. Muito certinha, ama fazer deveres, ler, muito parecida com a mãe. Porém gosta de quadribol, é goleira. Adora os amigos e é muito otimista. A pessoa que mais a irrita é Scorpius, porém gosta da irmã dele. Muito inteligente. Bem estressada. **[Cissy: Maracujina nela!]**

Scorpius Malfoy – 15 anos. Sonserino. Lindo! **[Cissy: Amores, só uma dica. Se você quiser fazer uma fic legal, bem feita, fixe, pelo amor de Merlim, não faça todos lindos. Todo mundo tem defeitos. Hermione é cabeluda, Harry é magricela e Rony é narigudo. Sejam realistas.]****[Jess: Imparcialidade ao descrever, oi?]** Olhos azuis acinzentados **[Jess: nunca entendi as descrições de cor de olhos de alguns autores. "Azul acinzentado", "negro tempestuoso"... Comofas para ter referências? Isto no ecziste!] ****[Cissy: Pensei que o Scorpious fosse exatamente igual ao Draco.]**, loiro com o cabelo liso jogado no rosto **[Jess: emo] ****[Cissy: Welcome to my lifeeeeee **** ]**, super fofo e com muito corpo **[Jess: what? Essa é nova pra mim. É um novo jeito de dizer que ele é gordo?] ****[Cissy: Baleia.]**, alto. Irmão gêmeo de Britney Malfoy **[Jess: que caiu na linha do trem durante o epílogo da Rowling, por isso vocês nunca ouviram falar. Em outras palavras, PO Mary Sue] ****[Cissy: Pois é, Jess. A Britney estava escondida nas Filipinas, mais como ela é VIP, tem um trenzinho particular para ir para Hogwarts.] **. Bom aluno, inteligente, mas adora aprontar e todos dizem que ele é o maroto da sonserina **[Jess: Marotos viraram lenda igual ao "menino-que-sobreviveu". Anos depois e todo mundo os conhece e sabe identificar que tem aptidão para ser um...] ****[Cissy: Claro! Porque sonserinos também são Marotos. Snape também era um Maroto, sabiam?]**. É considerado uns dos garotos mais disputados de Hogwarts, mas não é galinha **[Jess: Q tapado. Aproveita moleque!] ****[Cissy: Em outras palavras: gay.]**. Meio rude e grosseiro, adora ser irônico, mas é engraçado **[Jess: E desde quando ser irônico não pode ser sinônimo de ser engraçado?Ironia também é um tipo de humor querida] ****[Cissy: Ironia é o melhor tipo de humor, eu adoro. Querem ver uma? Essa fic é maravilhosa, tem muito senso de realidade!]**. Ama implicar com Rose. Muito ciumento com a irmã e principalmente com uma certa ruiva xD **[Cissy: Ai ai, tão específica...]** É apanhador. **[Jess: tudo a ver uma coisa com a outra. Emoticon não é ponto final! E fica muito feio no meio da fic...ops, a fic não começou ainda...] ****[Cissy: Só espero que não tenha herdado o 'talento' de apanhador do pai.]**

Alvo Potter – 14 anos. Grifinório **[Cissy: Pelo menos não foi mais uma que colocou o Al na Sonserina. Caramba pessoal, o Al foi grifinório, por Merlim, ele não tinha as características de sonserino! Apenas estava com medo)**. Moreno, com os olhos verdes, usa óculos, lindo **[Jess: senti que ela acha que isso diz tudo. O que é "lindo" pra você pode não ser para mim...]****[Cissy: Viu como a Tia Cissy estava certa, amiguinhos? Nem todos são lindos.]**, forte **[Jess: tem uma academia na casa dos Potters, porque não foi do pai nem da mãe que ele puxou isso...] ****[Cissy: Prefiro não comentar.]**, alto, cabelo arrepiado e desarrumado. Muito fofo e meigo, mas ao mesmo tempo bem atentado **[Jess: atentado? Que coisa mais século passado] ****[Cissy: Atentado é sinônimo de pirralho com fogo no rabo. E minha querida, não acho que alguém fofo e meigo possa ser atentado. Dik]**. Todos dizem que é o James um pouco menos tarado **[Jess: James tarado?OMG!Alias, seja especifica: você ta falando do avô dele ou do irmão dele?] ****[Cissy: Estou quase me aposentando. Sinceramente, só pelo fato do James interromper a Victorie e o Teddy, já acho que James é mais tarado.)** . Nada galinha** [Jess: galinhas nadam? Tá, eu sei, foi péssimo! rs] ****[Cissy: Eu perdi alguma coisa? Porque eu jurava que li que 'James um pouco menos tarado'. Se ele é tarado, não é galinha? Af.)**. Muito querido e engraçado **[Cissy: Votem nele no BBB 2010!]**. A cara do pai, inteligente, mas preguiçoso por isso não se dá bem em algumas matérias, ex: História da Magia xD **[Jess: outro detalhe que ela poderia ter deixado para a história, é legal descobrir as coisas aos poucos...] ****[Cissy: Só falta contar em que formato é a pinta que ele tem em você-sabe-onde.]**Sempre teve uma queda pela Britney, mas não liga muito para isso **[Jess: Alvo fã de Britney Spears, mas ele nem liga muito pra isso] ****[Cissy: É fã número um! Tá em todos os shows é presidente do fã-clube.]**. Ama quadribol e é apanhador. É MUITO disputado **[Jess: fetiche escolar da autora: escola cheia de meninos lindos e disputados.] ****[Cissy: Todo mundo é muso por aqui, ou é impressão minha?**

Britney Malfoy – 15 anos. Sonserina. Irmã gêmea de Scorpius Malfoy. Olhos azuis – gélidos **[Jess: Britney tem gelo no lugar dos olhos 8D] ****[Cissy: Que frio! Hahaha, so funny. –n]** , loira, cabelo liso **[Cissy: Mentira, é chapinha.]**, linda **[Jess: ¬¬] ****[Cissy: Acho que já escutei isso antes...]**, a cara do Scorpius **[Cissy: NOOOOOO! REALLLY? DEVE SER PELO FATO DE QUE ELES SÃO GÊMEOS, AUTORA!]**. É implicante com o irmão e sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por Rose, mesmo ele não admitindo. Porém ao contrário do irmão é alegre (muito) **[Jess: não há motivo para esse "muito" não estar no meio da frase. No final ficou coisa de primário] ****[Cissy: Meu nome é com X, eu sou muito feliz! –n]**, otimista, engraçada, sínica. É considerada uma das garotas mais disputadas em Hogwarts, assim como Rose. **[Jess: Hogwarts, lugar de gente pop] ****[Cissy: Será um Hogwarts- Gossip Girl? Todo mundo é delícia.]** É inteligente e uma das melhores da turma, perdendo só para Rose e seu irmão. Adora quadribol e é goleira **[Cissy: TODO MUNDO AMA QUADRIBOL?]**. Sempre cercada de amigos e mesmo com todas essas características caiu na sonserina. [**Jess: Percebi agora, q além de pop, todo mundo joga Quadribol. Parece aqueles filmes adolescentes norte-americanos que tem o grupo popular que joga futebol-americano.] ****[Cissy: Pois é. Só tá falyando líderes de torcida, pra animar a galere.]**

Lílian Potter – 13 anos. Grifinória. Ruiva, cabelos lisos, olhos verdes, a cara da avó, muito bonita, e com muito corpo **[Jess: o mistério do muito corpo ataca novamente] ****[Cissy: Gorda.]**para a idade (o que faz com que Alvo simplesmente voe nos garotos que chegam perto dela **[Jess: imaginei Alvo voando de vassoura para cima dos caras. Vassourada neles!] ****[Cissy imaginando Alvo voando com roupa de Super-Man. VAI LÁ ALVO!]**). Muito, mais muito disputada na escola **[Jess:** **ela é a futura rainha do baile que tem em todo filme norte-americano. Percebam como ela é a soma de dois "muitos". Ela é A mina, mano!] ****[Cissy: Boring.]**. Causa muito ciúme nos irmãos que quase matam todos os garotos que dão em cima dela **[Jess: Eis que James se une as vassouradas] ****[Cissy: Af, Merlim. Isso vai demorar muito?]**. Esperta e marota, apronta demais e está sempre metida em enrascadas **[Cissy: Lilian, a rebelde.]**. Adora implicar e já ficou com muitos³ garotos **[Jess: Pq elevado ao cubo?Q palhaçada com a gramática é essa? *chuta o "³"* Alias...Q é isso gente? A criança pegando todo mundo!Me chamem de antiquada, mas que absurdo!Acredito q deve haver uma lei contra isso aqui no Departamento *procura em um grande livro*] ****[Cissy: Dear Autora, PORQUE VOCÊ ESCREVEU ESSA FIC? Minha cara, a Lilly do MEU livro, é uma garota que queria entrar em Hogwarts. A garota do meu livro também era inocente e conversava sobre em que casa iria ficar. QUEM É ESSA LILLY-TRASH? AGORA SÓ FALTA FALAR QUE ELA FUMA MACONHA.*Cissy indignada*]** Tem apenas 13 anos, mas já é conhecida em toda a escola. **[*Jess depois de muito procurar* Aqui!Atentado ao bom gosto: 18 anos em Azkaban e uma sessão de vassouradas de James, Alvo E Lílian] ****[Cissy: Super Lilly Clichê atacando.]** Muito espirituosa e amiga. Dizem que se parece demais com a avó **[Cissy: 1- Você já falou isso antes. 2- Ela não era puta nem galinha, meu amor, pelo contrário, odiava o mais amado e ao contrário de você, tinha personalidade.]**. Sempre explodindo à toa com todos **[Cissy correndo. VAAAAAAI EXPLODIR!]** e principalmente com os irmãos. Adora matar aula. Ama quadribol e é artilheira **[Cissy: Safadinha desse jeito, eu acho até que ela não usa a vassoura só para voar.]**. Tira notas ótimas **[Cissy: Aham, ela adora matar aula e tira notas boas. Que aluna exemplar!]**. Vive dando uma de cupido para cima das amigas, mas sempre está certa xD. **[Jess: certa do que? Qual o nexo dessa frase?]**

Tom Mackney – 17 anos. Grifinório. Cabelos negros e olhos azuis, o cabelo é jogado para o lado, empata em "gostosura" com James **[Jess: em gostosura! Engraçado por si só, nem digo nada] ****[Cissy: Concurso de Gostosura, quem irá ganhar o primeiro lugar? Entrem na disputa Requerimentos: Ter 'muito corpo'. Adorar matar aulas, e ainda tirar notas boas. Adorar quadribol, e o principal: ser no-sense!]**. Junto do James é maroto **[Jess: faltou um pronome pessoal aqui ou estou sendo implicante demais?] ****[Cissy: James e Tom: a dupla extraordinária.]**. Divertido, lindo, um dos mais populares da escola **[Jess: e quem não é querida?] ****[Cissy: É mesmo, autora? Nessa você me surpreendeu...]**, vive na detenção com o James **[Jess: os dois moram lá] ****[Cissy: Bota moral, Filch!]**. É tão galinha quanto o James **[Cissy: Pelo que a senhorita descreveu, ele é uma cópia exata de James, se não reflexo.]**. Sempre teve uma queda pela Lílian. **[Cissy: Pédofilo.] **Joga quadribol **[Cissy: Ah. Não diga.]** e é batedor. Inteligente, mas não tira notas tão altas**[Cissy: Que vida injusta, não? A Lilly-putona vive faltando aula e tira notas e você, que é inteligente, não? Vá reclamar com a autora.]**. Romântico e fofo**[Cissy: Pensei ter lido 'é tão galinha quanto James'. Que autora bipolar!]**. Ciumento, quando se trata de Lílian, mas nunca revelou isso ao James. Ama implicar com o melhor amigo e com todos a sua volta. **[Jess: *Uma pausa para divagar quando essa baboseira toda vai acabar*] ****[Cissy: E isso é fofo?]**

Hugo Weasley – 13 anos. Grifinório. Ruivo, olhos castanhos, com os cabelos ondulados, mas curtos, forte, bonito e baixo. Melhor amigo de Lílian sempre está aprontando com a prima **[Cissy: Eu mereço...]**. Muito bonito para os seus 13 anos e é bem querido na escola, porém ao contrário do que todos esperavam é homem de uma mulher só **[Cissy: Bom pra ele.]**. Maroto e a cara do pai, **[*Jess chuta a vírgula e a substítui por um ponto final*] ****[Cissy: Deve ser só a cara mesmo, porque que eu saiba, Rony é alto e desengonçado.] **Hugo é obcecado por quadribol e seu sonho é virar jogador profissional. **[Cissy: Claro, meu amor, um dia você chega lá.]** Joga na escola como artilheiro. Não se dá tão bem na escola, mas passa com boas notas. Implica muito com a irmã e adora James. No fundo é super protetor com Rose e sempre arma barraco **[Jess: Segura a biba se não ela dá piti!]** [**Cissy: Dear autora, barraco é uma expressão muito ridícula quando usamos com homens.] **ao vê-la com algum garoto. Odeia sonserinos. Muito marrento e brigão. **[Cissy: Huum, mulequinho cheio de marra, HAHAHA, not.]**

Claire Lancy – 13 anos. Grifinória. Cabelo preto, grande com franjinha lateral **[Jess: substitua por "franja emo"] ****[Cissy: Le-se: franjinha emo. E meu amor, se fala franjão.]**, olhos castanhos, com muito peito (isso segundo Hugo e James. Ao falar isso James sempre leva um "leve" soco de Hugo **[Jess: Entendi o "tarado" sobre o James lá em cima. Cara chato. Eu socava.] ****[Cissy foi vomitar e já volta.]**). Quieta e tímida (não com os amigos), tem um poder sobre Hugo que ninguém mais tem, consegue acalmá-lo rapidamente **[Jess: Pra que dois pontos né?] ****[Cissy: Hmmm, acho que sei qual é a técnica dela..]**. É muito inteligente. Prefere ficar na dela, mas não sabe levar um desaforo sem responder. **[Cissy: Pensei que ela fosse tímida...]** Mesmo sendo quieta chamou bastante atenção de Hugo desde o começo, o que causou muito desgosto entre as outras garotas. Gosta de quadribol, mas só de assistir **[Jess: Opa!Uma não-jogadora de Quadribol!Aleluia!] ****[Cissy: É, milagres acontecem.]**. Se dá bem com todos e sempre pareceu saber sobre o lance entre Scorpius e Rose, sabia que rolava alguma "química" **[Jess: Incrível os danos que Malhação fez ao longo dos anos. Ninguém escapa das gírias da Globo]**. Sempre sendo protegida por Hugo **[*Jess voz de aeroporto*: "Atenção, Dona Vírgula. Queira comparecer a presente frase"] **amou o garoto desde o começo. **[Cissy: Outra diquinha, meu fofuxos: FAÇAM SURPRESAS! Olha só essa fic, não tem surpresa alguma! Os casais já estão traçados e isso é muito boring. Além de clichê. Agorinha a autora vai falar que cor é a cueca dos Marotos.]**

James Potter – 17 anos. Grifinório de coração! , lindo, **[Jess: Lindo!Tesão!Bonito e Gostosão!]** **[Cissy: Mais um gostosão? PQP!]**ruivo com os olhos de Gina **[Jess: somos todos obrigados a lembrar dos olhos da Gina, ok?] ****[Cissy: É tão difícil falar que os olhos são castanhos?]** , sem óculos **[Cissy: Ok, vou respirar fundo. Não se fala 'sem óculos', minha fofa. A gente vai saber que ele não usa só de você não mencionar o fato de que ele usa.]** e sempre usa jeans caídos com a cueca aparecendo **[Jess: James tentou se vestir como trouxa e não conseguiu, só pode ser isso. Estou detectando outro atentado ao bom gosto e outra influência norte-americana nesse vestuário sem noção] ****[Cissy: Colocando seus fetiches na fic, autora? Que feio!]**. Muito disputado, o mais disputado,** [Jess: Pra quem não entendeu: James é o DISPUTADO da escola, captaram agora? Ótimo, vamos em frente...] ****[Cissy: É, todo ano tem um torneio onde as meninas disputam o James e os outros...]** sempre teve muitas fãs **[Cissy: Sim, ele tem um correio só para as cartas das fãs.]**. O chefe dos marotos, é o mais engraçado, divertido, "idiota". Sempre fora galinha, mas desistiu de ser por gostar muito de Lindsay. Muito inteligente **[Cissy: vírgula.] **tira notas muito altas. Ama quadribol e é batedor **[Cissy: Não diga! Ainda bem que tem a nerd para fazer a diferença...]**. Vive em detenção com o melhor amigo Tom. **[Jess: pareceu que ele deve alguma coisa para o PO Tom. Ou seria "vive CUMPRINDO detenção"?]** Lindsay sempre tenta colocá-lo na lonha **[Jess: Desculpe, onde?] ****[Cissy: Por favor, digam-me que 'lonha' não quer dizer 'linha'.]**, mas não consegue **[Jess: Também pudera, onde fica isso?] ****[Cissy: A gente não pode colocar uma pessoa em uma palavra que não existe.]**. Muito ciumento com Lílian **[Jess: o "com" indica que os dois tem o hobby de ficarem ciumentos juntos] ****[Cissy: É, vive voando junto com o Al para cima dos meninos.]**, sua irmã, e Lindsay. Adora implicar com os outros, mas sempre é zoado por Tom, seu melhor amigo. **[Cissy: Puxa, que amigo!]**

Lindsay Peterson **[Jess: mas q coisa mais chata!Quanta gente!Não poderia colocar tudo isso no meio da narração da fic? Não poderia ter me poupado dessa chatisse de ficha de personagem?Q tédio!]**– 16 anos. Grifinória. Ruiva, olhos verdes, sardas no rosto e no colo, com muita bunda e muito peito **[Jess: dançarina de baile funk parece] ****[Cissy: Capa da PlayWizard no mês que vem, aguardem.]** (segundo James, porém só ele tem a coragem de dizer isso **[Cissy: Deve ser porque ele diz isso de todo mundo.]**). Muito esperta e boa aluna. Monitora-chefe e certinha sempre gostou de James **[Jess: cansei de bancar a professora de português. Não faltem a aula de gramática crianças! Pontuação serve para ser usada!] ****[Cissy: SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM VAI FICAR SOZINHO? PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, SERÁ QUE TODO MUNDO GOSTA DE ALGUÉM?]**, o que nunca entendeu. Sempre com uma legião de fãs, principalmente garotos, nunca foi galinha e odiava isso em James **[Cissy: le-se: é xifruda.]**. Pode parecer uma santa, mas James diz que quando eles estão sozinhos ela é a própria capeta **[Jess: q medo O.o] ****[Cissy: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI CAPEEEETA!]**. Gosta de quadribol, mas não joga. Filha de pais trouxas, sempre muito zoada pelos sonserinos o que fazia James perder a cabeça e ficar semanas em detenção por briga. **[Cissy: Ti romântico, autora! -n]**

Gente, obrigada pelos recados! Eu amei! Amei saber também que escrevo bem! *-* **[Jess: que base as pessoas que leram o primeiro "capítulo" tem para dizer isso?] ****[Cissy: Ok, tenho que concordar em algumas coisas. Ela não escreve tão mal, porque já vi piores. (Leiam 'É nois' e vocês verão.) O que ela mata é nas descrições ridículas, e na ortografia.)**Ti lindoooo! hausuhashuashu aqui estão as personagens, logo eu posto o primeiro! **[Jess: Demoro querida!Vamos logo! Tô quase morrendo de tédio aqui] ****[Cissy: Deus que me livre se tivessem mais personagens!]**

E sobre FEB (?) foi um erro! **[Jess: Ae!Falei! Pessoas ficaram tão perdidas quando eu]** Porque eu posto lá também! Sinto muuuuito!

Beijoooocas e Pipooocas (?), **[Jess *joga pipoca na autora*] ****[Cissy: *Joga carrinho de pipoca na autora*]**

Ciça **[Cissy: OPA! A CISSY/CIÇA/CISSA AQUI SOU EU, AF]** ;*******


End file.
